


I was the leviathan

by LadyMorgan



Series: The life of the ... Two angels without wings [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Love, taser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-05-31 04:12:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15111566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: Shaking his head, Chuck put the message back together to read it."There, the proof," I hissed and threw the photo to him."But she does not look particularly happy," he murmured, holding the picture in the light."Happy or not, she's gone," I sobbed and wriggled out of the comforting embrace.





	1. Chapter 1

__

 

_ Eva _

In every relationship there are these and those kind of days.  

It was clear to us that we could not always hover on cloud nine ... sometimes we fell one or two clouds lower. Of course we were still in love with each other immortal, but ... you know, that's what you call everyday life. Little disagreements, nothing bad.

At the moment it was a little bit about jealousy.

But not being jealous was often not that easy. Anyway, when he came home from the convention again with gifts from the fans, with a thousand hearts and two hundred times, 'I love you' .... That I was the only one that Gabriel would just love me ... blah blah blah. He told me the same thing a thousand times and to 98% I believed him and I trusted him, nothing had changed. But there are just 2% left ... and I was only human.

And then there was this one incident that happened … the last straw that broke the camel’s back.

 

I was doing the laundry and put his socks in the drawer. A small wooden box caught my attention and I opened it.

Inside, I found ten small pieces of paper, and I found myself thinking of the fact that I used to write such messages to him in the past.

I grinned, but when I read the first one, the grin died in my face.

These were love messages ... but they were definitely not mine. My heart stopped short and I gasped.

All were signed with E. and a heart. I sat down on the bed because I felt like I lost ground.

Stunned, I stared at the red slips of paper scattered around the bed and tears welling up in my eyes.

_,What is that now? Where ... why?'_

A slamming of the door tore me out of my thoughts.

"Honey, I'm home," I heard Gabe call. "Where are you?"

"Bedroom," I replied and he came up the stairs.

"Do you have to read how much you love me?" He grinned and I looked at him questioningly.

He pointed to the scattered notes and I shook my head.

"You think they're mine?" I mumbled, frowning.

"Yeah ... E. like Eve?" Gabriel said and his grin went out.

"Where did you get that from?"

"No idea, either in my jacket or in my closet, over in the set," he replied, sitting down next to me on the bed.

 

"Does that mean I have an admirer?" my husband smirked.

"Do you think that's funny?" I asked annoyed, as the water tried to rise again.

"Oh Honey," he said, taking my hands. "You know I love you."

"Gabriel!"

"I really thought they were yours," he mumbled with a sigh and got up.

Then he put the notes back in the box and put the box back in the drawer.

"Do you want to keep them?" I asked stunned.

"N ... no," he stammered and took out the box again.

_‚Do not freak out, Eva, he's a man. He probably has not even thought about it‘_

"You can not be mad at me now, I can not help it," my husband tried to explain.

"I'm not mad, I'm hurt," I whispered, and now the tears could not be stopped.

"Baby," he said, hugging me. "There's only one person I love so much that it hurts, and that's you, you've been writing messages to me many times, and I really thought they're from you, believe me!"

"I believe you," I sighed and sat on the bed. "That does not change the fact."

Somehow it was easier when I was so far away that I did not notice.

That is ... Of course I often died a thousand deaths when I had imagined different scenarios, but now I was up close, and it hurt more.

And I did not want to be jealous either, but now it was coming full force and it was like a slap in the face.

"What can I do to make you feel better?" He murmured, kissing my forehead.

"Nothing, I have to deal with that alone," I answered and he nodded.

 

The mood between us was a bit tense and when he called me by my first name, I knew the time of day.

"Eva?!"

_‚What is it now, do not you find the nail scissors?‘_

With an annoyed eye roll, I climbed the stairs into the bedroom.

"Yes please?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"I need my burgundy jeans, do you know where they are?" He murmured as he rummaged through the wardrobe.

_‚The burgundy jeans where half the internet talks about how sexy you look?‘_

"Probably in the laundry, you're always wearing them!"

"They're comfortable," he replied, grinning and wiggling his eyebrows.

"Put on another, you have hundreds," I replied, pointing to the mountain of pants.

"But I want them," Gabriel grumbled, closing the closet door.

"And I do not swich on the machine because of a pair of fucking pants!" I replied, getting a little louder. Shaking my head, I went downstairs again.

 

_‚I do not care at all that I'm going to the con tomorrow‘_

"Is everything alright with you?" Chuck asked the next day as we sat together in the Green Room.

"Sure," I answered and he frowned. "Everything ok, do not worry."

"You two look a bit tense, I just thought ..." he replied, grabbing Gabe and walking on stage with him.

"So the love of the fans sometimes goes too far," my husband said after lunch.

"How so?" I asked, looking into his eyes.

"The one waitress with the long black hair," he began, and I nodded. "I have the feeling that she is where we are. This is already the third time that she serves us at a convention, I think she is following the boys."

Gabe giggled but I did not feel like giggling.

"You're one of those boys too, maybe she's following you," I replied, trying not to sound jealous.

 

Ok, that could not go on like that. I could not stand myself anymore.

I decided to talk to Gabriel in the evening, damn it ... I knew I had no reason to be jealous ... besides, we were not teenagers anymore.

_‚We are married and Gabriel loves me and that's all that matters‘_

I was aware from the beginning of what I was getting into and I had accepted it. No ifs and buts. And he had never given me a reason to doubt him.

"I have such a headache," Donna groaned and rolled her eyes.

"I have pills in the room, I'll be right back," I replied, heading off.

 

"Hello?" I called and tapped lightly against the gap-wide open door.

_‚We've locked the door, Gabriel is on stage ...‘_

A strange feeling spread in my stomach. Curious, I looked around the corridor, but I did not see a car, so it could not be the maid.

Carefully, I pushed open the door of the room and was amazed.

_‚Why is my bag on the bed? Packed?‘_

Frowning, I looked around, but discovered no one. Slowly I went to the bed when suddenly someone behind me pushed a tape on my mouth, pulled a cloth bag over my face and fixed the tapes. Someone held me tight.

_‚Two, there are two‘_

From one second to the next, my heart was pounding so hard that it made me dizzy.

And then somebody put another sack over my clothes and told me to take off my shoes. Immediately afterwards, I was attracted to others which were a bit too small.

I whimpered and screamed, trying to fight back, but I could not react that fast.

My arms were rudely turned back and the handcuffs clicked. Panic came over me and I screamed for help, tried to kick, and fight.

"Shut up, then nothing will happen to you," a woman's voice said. "Sit down, I still have to finish here, I did not expect you."

Almost brutally, she forced me to do so.

"Thanks, you can go, I'll contact you," I heard her say and a door slammed shut.

_‚So the second person left, I'm alone with the woman‘_

I screamed and wanted to know what's going on, but I could not come up with any understandable word.

"Shut up, you'll know soon enough what it's all about," she snapped.

Then I heard the zipper being pulled. "You're going to move to another room now, give me your key."

She grabbed me rudely, reached into my pocket and shoved me out the door before closing it and I heard the key being put into the hole.

 

_‚Where did I get in again? What I've experienced in the past months, that's enough for two lives. Lots of shit, why not a good thing?‘_

My thoughts were cut short when I got a blow in the side.

"Move and no sound, understand?" She hissed and I moaned softly, more in surprise than in pain.

Moments later, I heard shrieking fans and was sure we were in the big hall.

And suddenly familiar voices. "Hey, were you hunting?" I heard Dean ask. I screamed through the tape and writhed, but the woman held me tightly.

"A leviathan, this one is quite restless," she said, giving me another blow in the side.

"It's best you pack it in a bubble bath, pretty scary," I heard Gabriel laugh.

_‚Gabriel, goddamn, it's me!‘_

My screaming, through the damn tape, sounded no louder than a desperate whimper.

Tears ran down my face, but there was not the slightest chance that they would recognize me through this disguise.

"Did you see, she has the same bag as my wife," I heard Gabe before the voices disappeared.

_,No Please!‘_

The woman pushed me roughly, as I wanted to run after the two.

 _‚But clever ...‘,_ I thought shortly before I remembered that I was the victim.

 

"So," she said, after unlocking a door and shoving me into the room.

The woman put me on a couch and I heard her go up and down the room. I've been in this situation before, but now there was no way anyone would find me.

_‚Did anyone realize I'm not there anymore?‘_

Gradually it became really uncomfortable under the bag. It stank and I got too little oxygen.

I felt sick and dizzy and I had given up the resistance to save my strength. With my eyes closed, I lowered my head.

"If you're good, I'll take that from you," the woman said and I nodded.

After blinking a couple of times, the thought struck me that it was not unplanned when I looked into a Wehrwolf mask.

"Oh God, you're totally tear-strained, pull yourself together," she snarled at me.

"What's that?" I tried to say through the tape, but she just aped me.

 

At that moment, I realized I had pretty bad cards. I noticed that we were in a hotel room again. Maybe her room.

Suddenly she pulled out a taser gun. It was pink and I had to pull myself together not to grin easily, but since I knew this thing hurt, I dropped it.

"100,000 volts, I will not use it if it does not have to be, but you will do exactly as I tell you," she smirked and turned it on by trial.

With a startled face and wide eyes, I watched her and my heart raced.

"Because I need your hands I'll take the handcuffs off now", she said calmly and leaned over me. "Do not do anything stupid, well-meaning advice."

Slowly I felt the blood circulating in my limbs again and moaning I rubbed my red wrists.

"You sure want to know why you're here now," she said, sitting next to me and I nodded.

"You have something I want."

_‚Please, you can have everything, just leave me back to my husband!‘_

She pointed at my wedding ring and I frowned.

"I want Gabriel, we fit much better anyway. And when I'm done with you, then he will not care a rotten nut for you. Better, he will wish he never met you," she grinned and got up to get something out of the bedside drawer.

These words flashed in my body, lacing my heart. Worse than a taser with 1,000,000 volts could ever have caused. Shocked, I stared after her and shook my head.

"You will write your farewell letter now," she said, throwing me a pen and paper.

_‚I certainly will not, bitch!‘_

Suddenly I felt a sharp short pain in my shoulder as I refused.

 

"Write!", She hissed and I threw notes and paper on the floor.

And again one and one more. Whimpering, I wondered how many electric shocks a human could take. It was not just the shockwaves that sent a burning tingling sensation across my body, but this damned little thing also left little burns on my skin. But hey, I was a cook, I had experienced worse.

"You probably like pain," she grinned, missing two more on my hip.

Tears came to my eyes and I screamed, concentrating on Gabriel but after another three I gasped and tore the tape from my mouth.

"I did not say you can take it off!" She hissed and a new pain shot through my body.

"And I do not want to suffocate here," I yelled back.

"That was just the warm-up," she grinned condescendingly, holding the taser to my neck.

My lungs rattled, my blood rushed in my ears and my head was almost bursting.

"Ten seconds and your carotid artery is mud. I get either way what I want, but I do not want to unnecessarily get my hands dirty on you. Be a good girl and write that letter."

With a sweetish voice, she pushed the pen into my hand and I let out a shaky breath.

_‚What else is left to me? Forgive me Gabriel, that I have to do this to you. I love you‘_

Silent tears ran down my face as I slowly nodded.

 

"Emily?" I heard a voice knocking on the door.

"Stay calm," she ordered and opened the door.

A man came in, about my age, and they both whispered.

_,Emily …‘_

Again and again I repeated this name in my head and the thoughts went roller coaster. My heart began to race and a cold chill ran down my spine as I counted one and one together.

_,Emily ... E. ... the notes ... shit ...!‘_

"Write!"

With a shaky hand, I held the pen on the white sheet and waited.

"My dear ... how do you call him?"

"I will not tell you that," I replied defiantly.

"What do you call him?" She asked again, the taser on my neck again.

"Dick ... he loves it when I call him Dick," I replied, startled.

"My dear Dick ... I'm sorry but I can not trust you anymore, it's over and done, do not look for me," she dictated to me and the tears fell on the sheet as I wrote the lines.

The two whispered together again and I took my chance, painted two wings, and signed with E.

"What are you doing?" She snapped, tearing the sheet of paper out of my hand.

"After you ask me to give up my marriage, I can probably draw a broken heart, you owe me the favor," I replied and looked her hard in the eyes.

"All right," she groaned, holding out her open palm. "Your ring."

"What?" I asked, frowning.

"Your wedding ring, give it to me," she snapped, and more tears ran down my face.

_‚I love you Gabriel and trust that you will find me‘_

Sobbing, I pulled the ring from my finger and she tore it from my hand. A cold shower rushed over my spine as she put the ring on her finger.

"Fits me well, does not it?" She laughed and the guy nodded. "Well, let's get to the funny part now."

She held up a syringe and my fear rose.

 

"Do not worry, the effect lasts just under half an hour, and that's all we need."

No sooner had she said that, she shot me the syringe in the neck, whereupon I gasped for air.

The man came with a wet towel and wiped my face.

"A little make-up, so you do not look like a corpse," the woman grinned and began to work on my face.

I did not feel much and wanted to protest, but only an incomprehensible hum came out of my mouth. Suddenly the panic overcame me as I tried to move.

_‚What the hell did you inject into me ... I can not feel anything anymore‘_

Even swallowing was difficult for me and I had to concentrate on my body so that it did not go limp.

_‚Great God, what is that?‘_

Suddenly a word appeared in my head. Promidal.

_,Anatomy, I've seen the movie ... is there Promidal at all? Damn shit, that feels like it‘_

"Okay, you can take her clothes off," the woman said, and took the things to the bathroom.

_‚W ... wait, nobody pulls anything out and certainly not me‘_

Panicking, I tried to protest with my eyes, which only earned me a mischievous laugh of the two. What should I do? I was a puppet. I could not move anything except my eyes. Moments later I found myself almost naked in bed and the man lay next to me. Also almost naked.

_‚That can not be, please, heaven ... please do not!‘_

"Do not cry again, I just applied make-up. Do not worry, he does not do anything. I just need a photo and since you would not do that voluntarily, we took that over. So relax and smile at the camera, oh well ... you can not," she grinned.

_‚What a cheap number!‘_

"No, no, no ... open your eyes, we want it to look real," she laughed.

_‚I'm so sorry Gabriel ...‘_

 

"Alright, that's it. Dress that bitch again, I do not want fleas in my bed."

Confidently, she wiggled the photo from the instant camera in front of my face.

He had not said a single word and I watched him suspiciously.

"Thank you, dear, I'll call you," said the woman, handing him a banknote.

_‚How pathetic is that?!‘_

If I could have snorted with contempt, I would have done it.

"I'm satisfied with you, you can rest, I have to go to work and take care of your husband ... or ex-husband?"

Laughing hysterically, she again fastened the cuffs and of course she did not forget to shut my mouth. Gradually, the feeling came back into my body and I breathed through relieved.

_‚This is a horror trip‘_

Desperately I looked around the room, looking for a clock. It was just before 6pm. Surely he was crazy with worry.

_‚I'm so sorry you have to go through this‘_


	2. Chapter 2

_ Gabriel _

_‚The last few days have been a bit strange‘_

Sighing, I leaned back in the soft couch and drifted off briefly with my thoughts.

_‚How can I prove to you that you are the only one, I married you ... there is no reason for jealousy, how many times should I explain this to you? Damn Honey, I love you and hope we can somehow get that back‘_

"Hey Gabe."

Chuck settled down next to me on the couch and tore me out of my thoughts. "What's happening?"

"Do not know what you mean," I murmured, taking a sip from my water bottle.

"I see that something is wrong between you, talk to me bro!"

He stared at me with his piercing blue eyes, which made me just shrug.

"Everything okay."

"We have 15 minutes to go back to the stage. Come on. Do I need to worm it out of you bit by bit?"

I told him about my stalker, about the fact that I thought Eva had written these notes to me ... The words just spilled out of me and I told him everything.

"Well, I can understand her a bit," Chuck muttered and shrugged.

"I can understand her a little bit," I mocked, sighing deeply.

"I'm sorry, was not meant that way." After all, my best friend could not help it and I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Ok, let's get this over here, and later we'll talk."

With these words, Chuck pulled me from the couch and pushed me out of the door.

 

_‚Get your grip, you're an actor!‘_

Amid thunderous applause we went on stage and did what I did best ... talk.

The whole thing nibbled at me, but I did not let the fans feel that, and played my part. After all, they had paid a lot of money so they could have a great weekend.

After we had announced the next panel of Cas and Lucifer we left, thank goodness, the stage again. I found Donna lying on the couch and looked at her questioningly.

"Is not Eva back yet?"

She said no and that made me wonder. Because my wife was otherwise always reliable and are anxious for the well-being of others. And that's what I loved about her so much.

Shaking my head, I took my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed her number. Voice mailbox.

"Did you see my wife?" I asked Dean, who was sitting at the table.

But he just shrugged and shook his head. A strange feeling spread in the stomach and I looked questioningly at Chuck.

"Ok, I'll check in the room, I'll be right back."

I patted Chuck on the shoulder and went to the reception, because Eva had the key.

"I'm sorry," the lady at the front desk said. "But both the room key and the spare key are not there."

"How?", I asked puzzled and she shrugged apologetically. "... Alright."

Nevertheless, I made my way to our room and was surprised that the key was in the door lock.

 

"Honey?"

I opened the door and left the key slide into my pants pocket.

Amazed, I looked around the room, glanced into the bathroom. Nothing.

_‚Eva's bag is gone ... why ...?‘_

"Why are all her things gone?" I muttered in a low voice as I opened the cupboard.

"Fuck! Again, the damn mailbox." Angrily, I put my phone back in my pocket, sighing, looking at the clock. With a weird feeling I set off again when it rang.

"Gabe?"

"Yes, I'm coming, Chuck!" I replied annoyed and hung up.

Damn ... something was wrong, and I did not have time to find out.

 

"What's going on?" Chuck asked as I came downstairs again.

"No idea," I grumbled, pulling him onto the stage.

"What, over again?" Cas asked and the crowd muttered disappointed.

_‚For my sake you could talk through the next two days‘_

My thoughts were with my wife, but I put on my happy face again.

 

"Ok, what happened?" Chuck asked, pulling me aside as we left the stage.

"Ask me something simpler," I groaned. "Her things are gone, no message, nothing."

"Did you try it on the phone?" He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Thank you, I would never have thought of it!"

_‚That's not your way, where are you, what's the point?‘_

"Even the mailbox," he mumbled with his cell phone to his ear. "Come on, maybe she's in the Green Room."

Chuck pulled me on the arm, but I also got nothing from the others except a questioning face expression.

 

"Did you lose your wife?" Crowley grinned, but when I gave him a withering look, the grin stuck in his throat.

"Did you have a fight?" Jody asked and sat down at the table.

"Not ... really," I murmured, resting my head in my hands.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing," I snapped at Sam and sighed deeply.

It did not matter, I told them everything. They were our friends, we had no secrets from each other.

"Mailbox," Dean said, dropping the phone on the table and I nodded.

"We have to look for her," Sam said worriedly.

 

"How do you imagine that?" I snorted halfheartedly. "There are thousands of people here."

"We have to do something," Donna replied, and I shrugged.

_‚Of course we have to do something, my wife has been lost and I do not know where and why ...‘_

"We'll go to the reception, maybe we'll find something out there," Cas said and beckoned to Chuck.

"If so, she probably will not have checked in again under her name," I mumbled.

"I know, but it's worth a try."

"I have to get out of here for a few minutes."

My throat tightened suddenly and I stumbled through the back door into the open air.

"Wait!" Donna called after me and I turned around.

"Can not I be alone for a few minutes?" I snapped irritably.

"No, you can not," she answered calmly and took me in her arms and held me tight.

"Damn Donna, where is she?" Tears were gathering in my eyes and I tried not to lose my temper.

"We find her, do not worry."

 

"Ok guys, it's just a shitty situation, but we have a show we can not just whiz away," Chuck said and the others nodded.

"We're all professional and that's what we're going to do."

"Alright," I sighed and was about to open the door when it was suddenly torn open from the outside and the black-haired waitress came in.

"Oh sorry," she smirked at me. "I just wanted to tell you, the food is ready."

"I'm going to the room," I said to the others, wanting to pass her.

 

"No way, you look like you might need something," she smiled at me and took me by the hand. Yes, I was hungry, so I nodded to her and gently but surely took her hand off mine. She was certainly a nice girl, no question but she had something that made me goosebumps.

And she was always mothering us, which I had already noticed at the other conventions. Of course, I had always been friendly, that was just my way ... but today it was just annoying. I was tense and moody and just wanted to get to my room to get drunk.

 

It was still the Ladys-Night and I was not there anyway.

"The waitress can not help it," Lucifer whispered to me, shaking his head.

"Is not someone missing here, where is your wife?" She asked me with a wink.

"In our room," I answered spontaneously.

_‚I certainly will not talk to a stranger about it!‘_

"In your room?" She replied and nodded. "Then she needs rest, I'll be at the bar afterwards, if you", she cleared her throat, "... you all want to drink something."

The offer did not sound bad, but I decided against it.

 

With a heavy heart I made my way to our room.

Sighing, I closed the door and leaned against it.

"What's that nightmare?" I mumbled, closing my eyes.

After a few moments, I turned on the light and in my mind I saw my beautiful wife lying on the bed with her hand reaching out to me. Slowly I approached her and reached out for her. Then she was gone.

I took off my jacket and hung it over the chair and my eyes fell on something that made the blood in my veins freeze.

A letter ... a photo ... a ring ...

‚My dear Dick … I'm sorry but I can not trust you anymore, it's over and done, do not look for me‘

Again and again I read the lines. Again and again, until I understood what was written there.

My heart contracted painfully and stunned I dropped to the floor.

That could not be true. I tore the note to pieces, pulled my legs up and dropped my head to my knees.

_‚Honey ... you can not do that to me. I love you, I need you. We were happy. I can not believe it and I will not accept it until you say that in my face, you owe me that ... please come back to me!‘_

That was not her style. Honesty was always so important to Eva. And all I got was a letter?!

Behind my closed eyes, my thoughts blurred and I barely heard the knock on the door. I could not move ... I did not want to move. I just wanted to sleep ... or die, I did not care.

 

"Fuck Gabe, open the damned door!" Chuck shouted, and I slowly turned the key and let him in before I cowered back on the floor.

"What happened? Talk to me," he whispered and sat down next to me.

"She left me," I mumbled and he looked down at the snippets on the floor.

"How, she left you?" He asked in surprise.

"She's gone ... it's all over." Two tears rolled down my cheek and I shook my head.

"And it happens again ... I do not deserve to be happy."

"I know Eva and that ... I do not believe that." Shaking his head, he put the message back together to read it.

"There, the proof," I hissed and threw the photo to him.

"But she does not look particularly happy," he murmured, holding the picture in the light.

"Happy or not, she's gone," I sobbed and wriggled out of the comforting embrace.

_‚When did I cry the last time? Ages ago ...‘_

"You almost lost Eve before and you both managed to do it again. And that will be the same again now. Please remember what you have been through in the last three years, you belong together like the Amen in prayer. You are more than just married, you are soulmates."

Chuck did not let himself be shaken off and took me into a tight hug and I let it happen. All dams broke and I grabbed him like a drowning man the lifebuoy.

"That's when I knew where she was," I mumbled, wiping the tears from my face.

"We'll find her, I promise you," Chuck replied softly, stroking my back. "What do you need, what can I do?"

"Alcohol," I replied and went to the minibar, but I closed it right after I had briefly considered the contents. "Real alcohol."

"Ok. Let's go to the bar."

 

"There you are," Emily chuckled as we came through the door. "Sit here."

She waved us her hand to the bar as we were about to sit down at one of the tables. I did not feel like small talk, but Chuck babbled something about ‚distraction‘. Rolling my eyes, I gave in and let Chuck drag me along. The alcohol was good, it relaxed ... if only slowly.

"What's your name?" Chuck asked the waitress.

"Emily," she answered, giving us her hand.

_‚Mobile phones should be banned during working hours. Give me another one!‘_

In one go, I emptied the glass and looked at her invitingly.

She put the phone down on the table so that I could take a look. That was the photo that was also on my desk in the room and an icy chill ran down my back.

"I'm so sorry," Emily mumbled when she saw me staring at the phone, and took it off the table.

"I need to get out."

Leaning against the wall, I dropped to the floor and opened the Twitter account with trembling hands.

"What happened?" Chuck exclaimed startled and sat next to me.

I handed him the phone and stunned, he sighed.

"Damn Eva," I murmured, banging the back of my head against the wall.

"Come on," Chuck said, helping me to my feet.

"I love her," I whispered. "I know," he replied, wrapping his arm around me.

"I want her back, she's my life, I can not live without her."

Chuck unlocked the door and helped me onto the bed. Instinctively I pulled on my legs and went into an embryo position.

My last thoughts were for my wife. I could not and did not want to believe that.

The alcohol made it easy and I fell asleep immediately. Several times I woke up, but the side of the bed next to me was empty and I knew it was not a dream I was in. Then I looked at the couch and was immensely grateful that my best friend did not leave my side all night.


	3. Chapter 3

_ Eva _

Restless, I slipped on the couch back and forth. On the one hand because my hands were getting numb on the other hand because I had to go to the toilet.

Damn it. Gabriel had already gotten my forced message. Tears of desperation ran down my cheek as I remembered.

 _,Please guys, please Chuck ... help him, he needs you now more than ever._ _Do not give me up ... I could never do that to you. Gabriel ... you have to read my signs, I beg you, I love you‘_

We had parted in the dispute, something you should never do. But who would have expected it? What if he would believe this message? What happened if …

 

I did not want to think about that. Gabriel and me ... us both connected so much and we had already been through so much. In the good, as in the bad, we had promised ourselves and we had to cling to it. There was always a way out.

"This is easier than expected."

Just lost in thought, I was brutally torn out by her voice.

"Soon it will be known in your home country, what a bitch you are. Where are you coming from? Austria?" I shook my head.

"Do you want to say something?", She asked and came close to my face. "But do not scream."

Again she held me the taser in front of my face and I moaned partly painful, partly relieved when she tore off the tape.

_‚You can take off your nasty mask, I know who you are, Bitch‘_

"No from Germany," I answered, giving her a withering look. No idea why I said that now, but I did not care to waste another thought about it.

"I have to go to the toilet!"

"Go," she replied, pointing to the bathroom.

"Do you want to do that or do you open these handcuffs?"

"No stupidities!"

I winced as I felt the taser on my arm. As soon as I was back in the room she had already tied me to the couch again.

"Look," she grinned and showed me the photo on the phone. At that moment I think I lost all color and I hissed at her.

"Bitch!" It took only a few moments and she put the taser on my hip again.

Emily wanted to destroy my life, and in this day and age, that was faster than expected. The picture was already making the rounds. It was shared and shared and shared.

Exhausted, I dropped to the couch and closed my eyes.

"Good idea," she smirked. "Let us sleep, I'm gracious and I will not stick your mouth shut."

With these words she stood up and put out the light.

My last thoughts were with my husband. When would this nightmare stop?

 

_ Gabriel _

"I'm going to my room, taking a shower and changing clothes, you should do that too," Chuck said, closing the door behind him.

"Morning," I muttered sleepily, slightly dizzy, and sat down at the breakfast table with the others.

When I looked into their faces, I knew that they had seen the photo. But no one made a comment about it.

"You look awful, is there any news? We all tried to reach her, but she does not answer her cell phone," Dean mumbled.

And as for the keyword, I got a message. From Eva.

,Hello. I'm sorry you had to learn it this way. Forget me. I'm moving to Germany again‘

Without a word, I handed my phone to Chuck and he read the message aloud.

"Gabe?", Sam said and I looked at him without emotion.

I had a headache, I felt sorry for myself, I wish this damn weekend was already over and somehow I had an urgent need to destroy something.

"What should I say?", I replied and poured myself another cup of coffee.

"Dude, you know that Eva is not from Germany?!" John replied.

"What?" I asked, frowning. The words came slowly to me and I blinked a few times. "Give me the phone!"

I read the message again and again.

"What ... if," Chuck called in between.

"Shh!"

I looked at him admonitory and shook my head. What we were talking about was nobody's business, and the waitress was making her rounds again.

"Good morning," she smirked and I nodded to her.

"We'll postpone that later, we have to go Chuck."

After taking a deep breath, I dumped my cup of coffee and ran my fingers through my hair. At that moment I could not and did not want to think about it.

 

For me it was really not easy, because I was not the person who liked to pretend. Ok, that was clearly ambiguous now. Of course, at work I had to pretend ... but when I was feeling sick I felt sick and then it was not easy to make a happy face and be funny. But by now I've been in the business long enough to get it done reasonably well and professionally. At least I had to try it.

To write autographs was still okay. In the photos it was already much more difficult and I longed for the end.

I also had a panel with John and Chuck. The two were great, I could always count on them. The two took most of the questions from me and supported me as much as they could. I could have kissed them for that.

 

In the afternoon we sat almost all in the Green Room together.

"Okay, show me what she wrote."

Lucifer waved his fingers impatiently and I gave him the torn paper.

Carefully he put the pieces together and everyone read it. Everyone read it and nobody believed it ... except me. Suddenly I felt even worse.

_‚Honey, I'm sorry I doubted you for even a second. Something is going awry here and not I'm the victim‘_

The sms she had sent me, we all found strange. Had she mistyped? Was it intentional? Was it a hint?

_‚Gabriel, straighten your brain ... something smells rotten ... Eva is clever‘_

"The paper is totally wavy, these are tears. She was crying," Donna noticed, pointing her fingers at the snippets.

"The photo, please look at the face," John replied. "Completely expressionless."

"And too much color on her face, since when does she glue herself like that, she's never done that before," Rowena interjected.

I could not help but when I heard the others talking like that I had to smile slightly. It was all like being in a crime thriller and we were about to uncover a case.

I was so happy that all my friends stood by my side and I was not alone.

"Chuck ... what's the waitress's name?" I asked, staring at the piece of paper.

"Emily," he replied, looking at me from the side.

Hope sprouted in me again, my heart began to beat faster again, as it fell from my eyes like scales.

 

"E.", I sighed as the pieces slowly assembled. "It all started with that, the messages, the stalker."

"E. Chuck ... Emily!" I looked into his big eyes. "And this ..." With my index finger I pointed to the drawing. "This is not a heart ... these are wings. Wings ... that's our safe word."

Another freezing chill ran down my spine and I had goose bumps all over my body.

"You have a safe word?" John giggled and I rolled my eyes.

"And she has never called you ‚Dick‘."

"Yes, because she says ... my husband is not named after any genitals, at least not by me," I answered and everyone laughed. A liberated laugh. That was so good.

 

"So we all agree that there is a possibility that everything is not what it seems," Lucifer said and everyone nodded in approval.

I was so fortunate that I had the others, maybe I would have come up with it by myself someday. And maybe it would have been too late then.

"Case solved, let's get to the rescue," Sam replied.

_‚Oh god honey ...‘_

Tears of despair and anger gathered in my eyes.

"I will put an end to this now!"

"You will not go anywhere alone, or do you want to put Eva in danger?" Dean grabbed me tightly by the shoulders and pushed me back into the chair.

"We have to do something, and fast," I mumbled desperately.

"Yes, we will, but we can not rush things," Cas replied.

"Well then, let's hunt the monster," Sam grinned and Dean nodded.

"You'll have to flirt with her," Chuck replied.

"I should ... what?" I asked horrified. "I would rather die!"

"No. But you have to make her feel safe. "

"Dude, you're an actor, that's easy for you to wrap that person around your finger," Cas said.

"I choke at the thought of it," I groaned, burying my head in my hands.

"Then do it for Eva, do it for your wife. Doggone it Gabriel!" Donna shouted and slammed her hand on the table, causing me to flinch.

 

A little later, we all sat at dinner.

_‚I could kill you for what you did to my wife ... Bitch‘_

Disdainfully I looked in their direction and Dean pushed me roughly into the side.

"Get a grip and do not mess it up now!"

"May I bring you something else?" This question was addressed to everyone, but she looked at me.

_‚Hot coffee that I can pour in your face‘_

"Can you please bring me another cup of coffee, that would be very nice of you," I whispered, stroking her arm lightly.

"But surely, how would you like it?" She smiled at me.

"Surprise me, I think you know what I want," I replied with a wink.

"Ugh." The whole table laughed, as I sat down again and choked dry.

Then I got up, got some supplies from the buffet and waited until she had put the cup on my place, went back to the table and touched her long hair.

_‚Fuck Honey, I love you and I would like to stab her with that fork‘_

"Thank you, you have beautiful hair," I whispered in her ear and she giggled.

She did not leave our table until John finally saved us. "Karaoke, come on, guys."

"See you later?" She murmured dreamily and I nodded.

 

_ Eva _

"Damn!" I gasped as I felt a stabbing pain in my shoulder.

"Good morning to you, too," Emily growled sleepily, putting on her mask.

"Take these handcuffs off I have to go to the toilet," I hissed. "And I'm thirsty too."

"You do not make demands here!"

"Come on, please, what else do you want from me?" I answered.

"I do not know yet what I'm doing with you, you're definitely in the way."

"Do you want to kill me?"

"As I said, I do not know, you can not stay here, we will leave tomorrow," she replied and I closed my eyes.

_‚Shit ... you have to find me, and that quickly!‘_

 

After Emily disappeared, my stomach grumbled. Tied up, I lay on the couch again and cried softly.

_‚How should I ever cleanse my image again? The photo spreads on the Internet determined like a wildfire‘_

Suddenly I felt ashamed, though I could not help it.

If my parents knew all this, they would probably bring me home. At the thought of it, I had to grin.

What Gabriel and I had been through lately, that was incredible.

Exhausted, I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

 

"Wake up sleepyhead!"

The penetrating voice woke me from my restless sleep and she threw me two rolls with a sausage in my lap.

_‚Shall I carry these to my mouth with my toes?‘_

"Oh, yes," she mumbled and freed my hands, and I rubbed my aching wrists.

I used her absence again to sleep a little.

 

"Your husband has already fallen for me."

"Never," I answered defiantly, and soon after I felt the taser again.

_‚Damn Eva, shut up!‘_

"We have a date after karaoke, you probably were not that important to him," she grinned arrogantly.

I did not want to and could not imagine that was true, because I trusted that he had seen my signs and prayed that this haunt would soon come to an end.

_‚Either that would mean I'll get out of here soon, or that's the end of it. Out and over‘_

I did not want to worry about it because my head almost threatened to burst. And I had to save my strength.

"See you soon sweetie", she smirked and closed the door.

"See you later, Emily," I called after her, because at the moment I did not care if she knew I knew her secret.

 

Suddenly she yanked open the door and threw the mask into the room. She glared at me angrily and I was scared to death.

"You're lucky that I have to go back to work," she hissed and put another tape on my mouth. As a farewell present I was twice treated with the taser.

Whimpering, I cowered on the couch and tears streamed down my face. Pain, fear, despair but also a little hope rumbling in my body.

I closed my eyes and thought of nice times. To our wedding, to our holidays, to our friends.


	4. Chapter 4

_ Gabriel _

_‚When is this evening finally over?‘_

"This is your third beer," Donna muttered, taking the bottle from my hand.

"I have to get drunk when I think of later," I smirked.

"Do not be an idiot," she said seriously and I sighed.

After that we went as usual to the bar to drink the successful evening.

_‚Fuck ... of course Emily is there too‘_

"She could be my daughter," I muttered as I waved to her in a friendly tone.

"Maybe she has a daddy complex," Sam teased, earning a withering look.

"Ok ... go in and win!" I mumbled and sat down on the bar stool.

"Hey, how are you?" She grinned, putting a glass of wine on the counter.

"You know that my wife betrayed me," I started and she nodded.

"Do the rounds."

_‚Silly brat, your stupid grin will pass you by‘_

"There are a lot of women who are keen on you, maybe she was not the right one," she replied.

"Can be," I replied, sipping on my glass.

_‚I will never love another, my baby is perfect‘_

"Anyway ... I'm a free man again and I can do what I want."

I had to force myself to smile because in reality I wanted to puke my guts. I studied her and came to the conclusion, that the most beautiful thing about this girl was her hair.

_‚And the soul black as the eyes of a demon‘_

 

After about an hour, only Dean and I were left.

"When are you leaving here?" I asked her and she smiled. "As soon as you have finished drinking."

"I'll go, too," Dean said, yawning before whispering in my ear. "I'll stay close behind you."

"What are we going to do with this evening?" She asked, sitting next to me.

"Dunno, we could still go to you for a last drink."

"I can not do it, I have a roommate," she replied and I nodded.

_‚Yes, my wife, you bitch!‘_

"We can not go to my room because I'm sleeping on the couch at the moment, I do not want to go to bed, it reminds me of my ex", I replied and sighed.

"But you're welcome to accompany me to the door," she whispered, placing a hand on my thigh. Immediately a cold chill ran through me and I closed my eyes for a moment.

"All right, then let's go."

 

"Good night," she whispered, waiting for a goodbye kiss.

"Good night," I replied with a kiss on her cheek.

She waited until I turned around before putting the key in the door. Before she could close, I had my foot in the door and tore it open.

And then I felt a sharp pain, which briefly took my breath away. She had kicked me in my balls and with tears in my eyes I dropped to my knees.

_‚Great God, I did not know that it hurts so much‘_

I groaned and she ran into the bathroom and got something that I could only see through a veil.

"Dean!" I screamed and it took a few moments for him to come.

 

Damn ... a few moments too late. I saw that she had something in her hand and leaned over the person on the couch, who yelped for a moment.

"Honey," I whimpered and forced myself to my feet.

"Sam!" Dean shouted as Emily ran past him out the door.

No idea if he had caught her. No idea if he had not caught her.

"Baby, oh god!"

Slowly, still bent in pain, I went to the couch and saw my wife. The pain I felt in me far exceeded the kick in my balls.

 

My wife stared at me with wide eyes, hands cuffed in front of her body, and her mouth taped shut. She did not move. Not an inch. Only her eyes, which moved hectically to and fro. I gently removed the tape as the tears ran down my face.

"Say something honey, please say something," I mumbled, stroking her cheek.

A barely perceptible tremor on her lips, but no sound came out.

_‚She does not move ... damn why does not she move?!‘_

Then I saw the syringe. "What's that?" I exclaimed in horror. "Dean!"

"Okay, do not panic," he murmured, leaning over her. "Eva, look at me, blink once for yes ... blink twice for no."

"Are you alright?" He asked and we both stared at her face. "She blinked twice, fine ... I mean, not fine. Was something in the syringe that paralyzes you? ... once ... ok. But that passes again, right? ... once ... very good. How long. Minutes, hours? … Once. Ok, we're leaving here."

"Hey ... she's escaped, sorry," Chuck said as he came out of breath with Sam through the door.

"What about Eva?" Sam whispered, kneeling beside her.

"Temporarily paralyzed," Dean explained. "Find the key for the handcuffs, it has to be lying around somewhere."

"Got it," Chuck called from the bathroom.

Encouragingly, Chuck put an arm on my shoulder and said that everything would be fine. I was still rooted to the spot, helpless, unable to think clearly.

My heart was racing and I kept stroking her head. Eva looked at me and tears ran down her face. But she was safe, she was here.

Dean carefully lifted her into his arms. We were in the staff section of the hotel and thank goodness no one was in the hallway. That would have been missing, that there was a flash of lightning. Sam and Chuck went ahead and asked people to go back to their rooms before we could safely get into our room.

Carefully, Dean laid Eva on our bed and I sat down next to her.

"I love you," I whispered, kissing her lips.

 

_ Eva _

I heard the key being turned around and then everything went very fast. A figure groaned and sank to its knees and the other ran into the bathroom. Emily came up to me and then I felt a short, burning sting on my neck.

_‚Please do not again!‘_

I screamed in panic, but the scream was muffled by the tape, and then it was cold again in my body, as the liquid made its way through my veins.

_‚Gabriel, you are here, I am saved‘_

He came to me and begged me to say something. That look in his eyes ... the same way he'd looked at his brother in the series when he was stabbed to death. Full of pain ... It tore my heart and tears made their way again.

Suddenly Dean was there and asked me how I was.

The corresponding face to the rare stupid question I would have liked to do but that did not work.

_,Blinking, not a bad idea. How long can half an hour be?‘_

Then I tried to concentrate again, because I had the feeling to faint. I heard everyone talking, but in principle I did not understand anything.

 

Dean lifted me into his arms, making me feel so light and heavy at the same time.

He supported my head, afraid that it would fall off.

 _‚Yes, it probably does_ ,‘ I grinned inwardly, ‚ _I have no control. Broken neck ... that was it‘_

It took forever until we got into another room, it was probably our room, everything looked the same to me. Dean laid me carefully on the bed and stroked my cheek. At least that's what I saw. Gratefully, I smiled at him with my eyes.

Gabriel sat next to me and kissed me, how I would have liked to feel that.

_‚I love you too‘_

I tried to say that, but I had no idea if my lips were moving.

Again new voices and I recognized them as Cas' and Donnas. Cas took my hand and felt the pulse.

"Weak, but regular," I heard him say. Chuck stood behind Gabe and had his hands on his shoulders.

_‚When is the half hour finally over?‘_

Suddenly I was so hot and I started to sweat. Gasping, I looked to my husband for help.

"Take off her jacket, Eva almost burns up," Cas said.

_‚No, please leave that ...‘_

"Good God," Donna murmured in alarm as they spotted part of my little wounds. "What did she do to you?"

Again, silent tears ran down my face and I closed my eyes.

"I'm so sorry Honey, I'm so incredibly sorry."

Gabriel squeezed my hand and I saw him cry. When was the last time I saw this? It had to be eternal.

 

_‚Do not cry my darling, it's ok, it's over, you can not help it‘_

Suddenly my foot twitched and I opened my eyes again.

_‚Finally‘_

Relieved, I blinked a few times. It took, but gradually I felt a tingling in my whole body. Unpleasant but at the same time one of the most beautiful feelings. I squeezed Gabriel's hand and tried to speak.

Nobody understood it and I closed my eyes in frustration again.

"Slow baby, take your time," my husband stroked my cheek, smiling.

"I was the Leviathan," I murmured, closing my eyes.

"What?" Dean asked, coming closer to my face.

"I was the goddamn Leviathan," I repeated in a shaky voice.

"Damn shit, the Leviathan Gabe," Dean replied, nudging him.

The shock was written on both faces and my husband caressed my head carefully.

"It's ok, I'm here, thanks."

Then I tried to sit up but let me sink back into the mattress with a pained face.

"I will never let you go again. I love you," Gabriel whispered, kissing me.

"Let's leave them alone, we can talk during the day," Chuck said and after a few moments we were alone.

 

"I do not know what to say." Gabriel lay down beside me and looked me in the eyes.

"Just hold me, I just want to feel you," I whispered. He clung to me with his strong arms, sighing deeply and burying his face in my hair

"I've never been so scared," he murmured, swallowing hard, "I ..."

"It's ok, I'm safe, I love you," I sniffed softly.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked after a few moments, when I wanted to break away from him.

"I want to take a shower."

"Shall I come with you?" My husband did not let go of my hand, but I shook my head.

Moments later, I stood naked in front of the mirror and sighed.

_,Great ...‘_

When I moved my shoulder, I flinched in pain ... looked at my red wrists and counted the small burns.

_,What did you say? Every eight years the skin regenerates?‘_

With my eyes closed, I rested my hands on the sink and lowered my head.

 

When I looked up again, I saw in the mirror in Gabriel's shocked face, eyes wide open.

"I'm so sorry about what you've been through these last few hours," he muttered.

"No," I answered, turning around and taking his hands in mine. "I'm sorry for what I had to do to you, I can not imagine how you felt. Gabriel, I love you and I could never leave you and I hope you did not have any doubt about that for too long. And I'm sorry we quarreled about a little thing, I know you're loyal to me, and I trust you with my life ..." I sobbed and Gabriel hugged me tightly.

"Those were some of the worst hours in my life, but that's all forgotten, I'm so happy that you're back with me because I can not and do not want to imagine a life without you."

 

Then he reached into his pants pocket and took out my wedding ring.

"Do you still want to be my wife?" He asked, looking me in the eyes.

"Of course," I laughed in tears and held out my hand so he could put the ring back on my finger.

"I love you, I always have and always will."

Lovingly he took my face in his hands and kissed me tenderly.

"I know … like me," I whispered and began to unbutton his shirt.

 

In the next part ...

Eva had to face the fans, or was allowed to ...


End file.
